


Fourth of July

by Nimueh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueh/pseuds/Nimueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday babe :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaranana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaranana/gifts).



> Happy birthday babe :3

It was the 4th of July. there were fireworks that night and Danny was over the moon. Steve was sort of used to them since they were so common in Hawaii but Danny, he refused to enjoy them any other time of the year. 

So there was Steve on a monday afternoon waiting outside Danny’s house for him and Grace to come out. 

They stepped out the front door a few minutes after he arrived. Grace was wearing a white dress and a flower crown that made her look adorable; Danny was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue shirt. He looked stunning, not that Steve was going to say that to Danny but yes, he did.

“You ready?” asked Steve

“Oh babe, I was born ready” replied Danny. You could see how excited he was just from the look on his face. Steve rolled his eyes at the lame comment and move on to greet Grace.

“I’ve been dealing with this the whole afternoon” said Grace tiredly. 

“I feel for you” said Steve.

“Okay, that’s enough, you two” he pointed at them “on the car. Now” and went for the copilot seat. 

Danny spent the whole trip asking questions and looking out the window to try and guess where they were heading. 

“Why won’t you tell me? Where are you taking us, Steven?”

“Just be patient, alright?”

“Patient? You want me to be patient? You, of all people, are asking me to be patient? You’re not even familiarized with the concept babe”

Steve looked at him and smiled, hands gripped on the steering wheel. Grace was typing on her phone, face enlightened by the screen. 

“Look at Grace, she’s being so good and quiet” Steve emphasized the last word.

“Don’t get me started on that” he scowled “She’s been like that all afternoon, playing with her phone and typing and God knows what. What is it that kids find so entertaining in there I wonder”

“I’m talking to my friends, Danno” Grace sighed.

“Your friends? You just saw your friends this morning. Did something happen in that time? Did any of them unveiled the secrets of the universe in the little time you’ve been apart?”

Steve was laughing at that point, looking at Grace through the rear mirror; she was rolling her eyes and kept typing without looking up.

“We’re almost there” Steve announced.

The spot Steve have picked was really nice; a fairly small beach with not many people around. There were a few couples sitting down on the sand; there were others standing up. Some kids running around - bare feet -, yelling and giggling at each other. The sea was calmed, no waves in sight. The breeze was pleasing and there were some bonfires lightning the place up.

“This is nice” said Danny incredulously.

Steve frowned.

“Of course it is” his tone all defensive “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, I don’t know” he said and searched for the right words “I was expecting you’d take us to a shooting range or something.” 

“Okay, that’s just insulting”

“H-How is that insulting?” Danny squinted and looked at Steve who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised “Okay, I see how that might be a little insulting. But this is nice, okay? There’ll be fireworks up there in a minute and it’s not so hot as I would’ve imagined. So yeah, pretty solid plan babe” 

Steve beamed at that, heart rushing at the thought of Danny’s approval.

“Watcha think monkey? You like it?” Danny brought Grace closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah, it’s nice” 

They sat down on the sand, Grace on the left end, Danny in the middle and Steve beside him. Before they could speak a word Grace took out her phone and planted it before them “Let’s take a selfie”. 

‘’Is that really necessary?” said Danny.

Steve knew Danny wasn’t a big fan of photos that would be later uploaded on the internet so he teased ‘’What, you don’t want a pic to immortalize this moment with your daughter?” 

“Yes Danno, don’t you want to?”

Grace pouted and Danny looked at Steve menacingly.

“That’s low. That’s very low” then clicked his tongue and bit his lower lip before nodding in defeat. Steve and Grace grinned. 

Steve took Grace’s phone and brought them both closer to him. Grace smiled to the camera and so did Steve. Not Danny, though.

“I know this is really hard for you” Steve said “but could you try to look happy at least? I’m not asking you to be happy. Just pretend, okay?” his tone was playful and Danny couldn’t help but smile. 

Steve took the picture in that precise moment.

“Don’t upload that to the internet” Danny warned Grace.

“Oops” she said as she fiddled with the phone. 

Danny sighed.

“Can I at least see the photo?” he asked.

The fireworks were shot off suddenly while Danny looked at the screen and took him by surprise. Steve elbowed him and shushed him, almost dropping the phone.

The sky was full of fireworks in no time. Blue lights, green lights, red lights; endless colours tinting the night sky of Hawaii and grabbing everyone’s attention. Well, almost everyone’s. Steve turned to look at Danny and Grace, both absorbed by the show. It was a nice picture to look at. But Danny, well he looked particularly beautiful that night, the breeze stirring his blonde hair and the fireworks lighting up his face, highlighting his blue eyes and the gold stubble across his jaw line. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” spoke Danny, glassy eyes fixed on the sky. 

Steve didn’t take his eyes off his partner. He just couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“Yeah” he said “It is”


End file.
